


那个男人/That Man

by Xinix



Series: That Man [2]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: Raymond Smith视角。
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: That Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947340
Kudos: 6





	那个男人/That Man

Raymond Smith不知道那个男人的名字。

尽管他们初次见面时，那个男人表现得彬彬有礼又侃侃而谈，但他确实没有介绍自己。

Raymond也没有在意，农场曝光的问题一筹莫展，焦头烂额之际，他哪里还顾得上一个拳击教练姓甚名谁。

那是一个伦敦鲜见的晴天，他把手下们集中到酒馆，吩咐他们在门口等待差遣。可事实上，除了让他们挨个“拜访”Google Map上标注出的市内所有拳击馆，地毯式地搜寻那几个戴着头套、打了码、穿着运动套装的嘻哈少年，他根本无计可施。

Raymond叹了口气，决定在这注定一无所获的一天开始之前，喝一杯热红茶，享受最后的片刻宁静。

那个男人就是在这个时候，毫无预兆地出现在了他的……身后。

没错，身后。

他站在吧台前，听到那个男人不请自来，通过墙上的镜子先看到了他那身咖色运动套装和细格纹深色领POLO衫，随后是他那张戴着方框眼镜看上去老实巴交的脸。

运动套装……

他咽了口红茶。

这跟他对他的第一印象很不符。

农场的人说训练那群小崽子的家伙“knows what he's doing”，他还以为会是一个肌肉虬结的猛男。至少也该看起来凶神恶煞，否则怎么镇得住那群不知天高地厚的小混蛋。

他是真的没有往“两鬓斑白同时又引领着团队时尚潮流”这个方向上想过。

一秒都没有。

他耐心地听完那个男人的开场白，略惊叹于他的识时务、知分寸，隐约觉得身后的男人非同寻常。

他来时声称要见boss，却在看到自己的第一眼便准确推断出自己顾问的身份。随后他的措辞，他的诚意，他的“I can do better then that”，无不揭示着这个男人有着丰富的跟黑帮打交道的经验。

可他又不像是混帮派的人。

也许是年轻的时候混过帮派，Raymond想，管他呢，先看看他怎么“do better then that”。

他跟着那个男人来到酒馆后门，那里停着一辆车。打开后备箱，喔，一个大活人。这个人他见过，是Dry Eye的手下。他随便打了个手势，那个男人只用余光就明白了他的意思，撕下了“fuck”boy嘴上的胶带。

天，这孩子的嘴还真是不严，不过概括能力不错，一句话就交代清楚了前因后果。

他本打算把人放了，或者让那个男人怎么带来的就还怎么带回去。这小子把Dry Eye卖得一干二净，下场只有死路一条，没必要弄脏自己的手。不过那个男人是怎么回事？Good boy？Son？认真的？这口气听上去简直就像个suger daddy！他不知道这么做只会让他在自己眼里已经塌方的形象更加惨不忍睹吗？

快别这样。

Raymond一脸嫌弃地看着那个男人，趁着他分神的工夫，“fuck”boy从他们二人之间冲了出去，踩着长椅翻过墙，坠落在铁轨上。

火车呼啸而过的时候，那个男人几不可闻地“wow”了一声，这是Raymond在叹完“fuck”又经历了短暂的大脑空白之后才意识到的。

“现在，我能为你做些什么，guv？”

他转过身，拍掉手上的灰，走下长椅，就好像铁轨上从未出现过那一滩肉泥一样。

（本章未完）


End file.
